Canciones que nos unen o separan
by Haley Polaris
Summary: Ash y Misty - cada uno en un lugar distinto - escuchan una canción al azar, sin saber que se sentirán mas identificados de lo que creían. Serie de Songfics.
1. Peces

**Disclaimer:** Misty y Ash no me pertenecen, tampoco la canción _Peces_. Lo que si es mio, mio, mio es este sonfic dedicado a ellos... aunque sea medio Ooc.

_._

_"La voz de la chica que cantaba era fuerte, decidida y la letra le calzaba justo al momento que la pelinaranja estaba viviendo. Misty sonrió conforme por su elección y se sentó a devorar su helado mientras continuaba escuchando la canción..."_

..

**PECES**

...

Misty se sentó en su cafetería favorita de ciudad Celeste, pidió una copa de helado extra grande, con extra jarabe chocolate, extra crema batida y extra de todo lo demás. Eso ayudaría a sanar – o congelar – su corazón roto.

O tal vez no.

- Tu helado, ¡Hey! Tu helado – dijo la mesera de mala gana. Vestía ropa retro, acorde al lugar... que recordaba los años 60. La pelinaranja corrió los brazos de la mesa para que la mujer dejara la enorme copa de vainilla, frutilla y chocolate.

La vainilla – bañada en jarabe de chocolate - le recordó a _Pikachu_ y el enojo volvió con rapidez.

- Estúpido Ash... - murmuró, y como intentado borrar la imagen que tenía en mente negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Aunque no funcionó realmente.

Aquella imagen, que solo dos días atrás había tenido la mala suerte de presenciar cuando ingenuamente había ido a visitarlo a Pueblo Paleta: Él, su ex-seudo-novio besándose con ella, la nueva-amiga-seudo-novia.

Sí, eran nombres largos, pero realmente no había otra forma de explicar las relaciones que Ash solía llevar con las chicas.

Es cierto que ellos nunca tuvieron nada... nada formal, que solo fueron un par de besos, que él nunca le prometió nada. Como dolía tanto aquella palabra. Finalmente para Ash, _aquello_ había sido _nada_. Aunque para Misty había sido... _todo_.

¿Pero quién tenía la culpa? Ash siempre había tenido más-que-amigas, menos-que-novias... eso era lo que le acomodaba. Y Misty lo sabía, fue una más de esas... y ahora Dawn era una de esas. Después de tanto tiempo persiguiéndolo, lo había conseguido... y no es que Ash se hiciera el difícil tampoco.

Pero aún dolía... y mucho. Y es que era tan reciente, que nadie podría culparla por ello, pero ella sabía que no podía esperar más de él... y por eso si podían culparla: Por esperar más de lo que debía esperar...

- No, la estúpida soy yo... por creer en algo que no iba a pasar – dijo la joven en susurro, mezclando los sabores de helado para que toda imagen que formaba desapareciera.

- Recuerden, todos los amantes de la buena música que la _rocola_ esta funcionando perfectamente – dijo la joven de la caja por alto parlantes.

Buena idea... algo de música ayudaría.

Misty tomó una moneda y se acercó a la máquina. Conocía muchas de las canciones, la mitad sobre amor correspondido y la otra mitad sobre desamor. No, eso no ayudaría.

Entonces apareció una canción – desconocida - que llamó su atención.

- _Peces_ – leyó la entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos – Suena... interesante.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el botón de _play_.

"_He dedicado mucho tiempo, energía y amor,_

_en esa cosa, en esa cosa _

_que no tiene suficiente valor..."_

La voz de la chica que cantaba era fuerte, decidida y la letra le calzaba justo al momento que la pelinaranja estaba viviendo.

Misty sonrió conforme por su elección y se sentó a devorar su helado mientras continuaba escuchando la canción.

"_...Ojalá que se asfixie con su cadena de cristal,_

_Ojalá que ella se tropiece con sus tacones al andar..."_

Y la imagen de Ash sin poder respirar y Dawn en el suelo, aparecieron de inmediato, a la vez que Misty sonreía ampliamente.

"_...Si hay tantos peces en el mar_

_¿Por qué siempre pesco_

_el que no me deja nadar_

_o uno que le cuelgan muchas mas?..."_

- Buena pregunta – respondió Misty. Y no es que siempre haya _pescado_ "peces" así, sino que siempre era el mismo "pez": Ash, el chico que no la dejaba ir... pero que estaba demasiado ocupado con otras chicas como para prestarle real atención a ella.

"_... Tal vez ella sea bonita_

_si te gustan las sonrisas huecas,_

_las impresiones coquetas,_

_las piernas perfectas, al caminar..."_

- Seguro que si – respondió la joven una vez mas.

"_... Obvio que siento un cálido afecto hacia ti_

_aunque me robes el corazón._

_Y me lo partas en dos y te lo comas, y devores_

_y dijeras ligeramente..."_

- Sí, es lo que siento... son demasiados años con este sentimiento. Demasiados años para borrarlo de la noche a la mañana.

"_... No importa si no sientes lo mismo que yo_

_Ya no, ya no me gustas, si me evitas, no me invitas_

_Si no gritas mi nombre al pensar en el amor..."_

El teléfono sonó sobresaltándola. Y el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla no ayudó a que se calmara.

- No, no me importa si no sientes lo mismo que yo... – Misty repitió parte de la canción como una orden, al momento que respondía la llamada y la canción seguía sonando de fondo.

"_...Si hay tantos peces en el mar_

_¿Por qué siempre pesco_

_el que no me deja nadar_

_o uno que le cuelgan muchas mas?..."_

- Misty, soy yo.

- Lo sé – respondió la joven de mala gana - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Eh.. bueno. Estamos en Ciudad Celeste por el día y pensé que podíamos vernos.

- ¿Estamos? - preguntó la joven alzando una ceja.

- Sí, Dawn y yo. Voy a emprender un nuevo viaje. Brock dijo que se uniría en el camino. ¿No es genial?

- Claro – la voz de Misty no demostraba lo profundamente dolida que estaba al respecto.

- Misty, ¿Está todo bien?

"_... Tal vez ella sea bonita_

_si te gustan las sonrisas huecas,_

_las impresiones coquetas,_

_las piernas perfectas, al caminar..."_

- Si.

- Bueno, ¿Podemos vernos?

- No, no puedo. Estoy ocupada – respondió la joven cortante.

- Oh vamos, ser líder de gimnasio no te demanda tanto tiempo.

- ¡Qué! ¿Qué crees que estoy todo el día sentada esperando retadores?

- Bueno si te cansas estando de pie...

- Tu no sabes nada Ash Ketchum porque no eres más que un entrenador pokémon. No sabes la responsabilidad que tengo – le gritó la joven por el teléfono.

- ¡Qué! Estoy muy cerca de convertirme en Maestro Pokémon y lo sabes Misty, esta Liga es mía.

- Pues suerte en tu viaje... y dale mis saludos a Dawn.

- Eh.. - Ash sonaba desconcertado – claro, le daré tus saludos. Nos vemos... cuando tengas tiempo y se te pase el mal humor...

- Sí, si claro... adiós – respondió Misty con fastidio cortando el auricular.

"_... Recuérdame como la mal genio, recuérdame._

_Recuérdame como la bruja amargada,_

_que chillaba y no coqueteaba cuando se necesitaba y..."_

- Si, así me recordarás... pero prefiero ser eso a una tonta sin cerebro que te sigue por donde vas como perrito faldero.

"_...Si hay tantos peces en el mar_

_¿Por qué siempre pesco_

_el que no me deja nadar_

_o uno que le cuelgan muchas mas?..."_

- Ya me dejaste ir... con esto me libero y punto – respondió la joven decidida.

"_... Tal vez ella sea bonita_

_si te gustan las sonrisas huecas,_

_las impresiones coquetas,_

_las piernas perfectas, al caminar..."_

- Y tu te quedas con tu tonta de turno... pero conmigo, no. Ya no.

Misty dejó el dinero del helado en la mesa, y mientras sonaban las últimas notas de la canción dejó el lugar. Con nuevos aires y una nueva actitud... una nueva Misty había llegado...

¿Quién iba a pensar que una canción al azar hiciera tanto?

.

_Ahaha sé que deje muy mal parado a Ash y a Dawn, aunque esto tiene varios puntos de vista y solo tomé el de Misty._

_Aww es mi primer fics Ash/Misty. Aunque tengo preparados otros que no son sonfic. Ojala pueda subirlos pronto._

_Por ahora díganme que les pareció! _

_Saludos a todos! :)_


	2. Luis Miguel

**N/A:** _Siii aquí estoy de nuevo, a petición de mis adorados lectores, haciendo una continuación de este fic, así que serán varios capítulos. Decidí hacer una historia del mismo, pero con canciones que justifiquen cada capítulo,_

_En serio mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios y buenos deseos ^^_

_Espero hayan pasado una muy linda Navidad, que el Nuevo año sea excelente y que bueno, les guste este nuevo capítulo!_

.

Luis Miguel

.

Y lo había logrado…

Ash se cruzó de brazos mientras daba un último vistazo por la ventanilla del vehículo a la región que le había entregado tan añorado premio, aún podía sentir el vitoreo de la gente. Todos gritando su nombre al mismo tiempo.

Era el mejor de todos, volvió a mirar hacía su lado. Pikachu yacía dormido en el asiento del lado, y más allá su enorme trofeo que lo indicaba como campeón.

Nada podría echarle a perder el fabuloso día que llevaba. Nada excepto…

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó espantado.

- Luis Miguel – respondió Dawn con soltura, mientras lo observaba por el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Juan Miguel?

- Ash, es Luis Miguel. He preguntado si a alguien le molesta que lo escuchemos y no te has quejado.

- Bueno, ahora lo hago.

- Pues, es muy tarde – alegó la joven mientras le sacaba la lengua y se volteaba al frente.

- Pero…

- Vamos Ash, solo será un rato… - le cortó Brock, quien mantenía la vista en el volante.

- ¿Brock, tú también?

- Ese tipo le gusta a las chicas, es genial citarlo en una frase. Quedan locas.

Resignado se acomodó en el asiento e intentó pensar en otra cosa, aunque era difícil teniendo en cuenta que Luis Miguel insinuaba con su melodiosa voz, el acariciar la rodilla de alguien por debajo de la mesa o culpar a la noche, playa o lluvia de que alguien no lo quisiera.

Ash se quedó pensativo, ¿En serio a las chicas le gustaba ese tipo? Sin darse cuenta comenzó a imaginar a Misty tarareando una canción y la imagen no le cuadraba.

Pensar en Misty le provocó un sentimiento de añoranza enorme, hace mucho que no sabía de ella. ¿Estaría en la cena que le había preparado su madre? Bueno, obviamente sí, aunque últimamente - es decir todas las veces que Ash la había llamado estaba ocupada y no podían hablar más que un par de minutos - pero Misty siempre estaba para él, Ash lo sabía, ella era…

- ¡Incondicional! – gritó Dawn, sobresaltando a Ash – amo esa canción.

"_Tú, la misma, siempre tú._

_Amistad, ternura, qué sé yo._

_Tú, mi sombra has sido tú_

_La historia de un amor que no fue nada…"_

Ash cerró los ojos, el pensar en Misty con esa canción era inevitable. ¡Maldito José Miguel o como se llame!

"_Tú, mi eternamente tú_

_Un hotel, tu cuerpo y un adiós_

_Tú, mi oculta amiga, tú_

_Un golpe de pasión, amor de madrugada…"_

El pelinegro sintió los labios de Misty, inexpertos y suaves, y tontamente se llevó los dedos a los labios. Maldición, ¿Cómo no había notado cuánto la extrañaba?

"_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo_

_Nada de amores, nada de nada..."_

- Ash… ¿Estás bien?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y vio que Dawn lo miraba fijamente.

- E-eh, sí. Solo estaba pensando – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – en Misty – susurró.

Las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, Ash pensó en todo el tiempo que había estado lejos de la pelirroja… ¿Habría hecho su vida con alguien? Él no tenía derecho sobre ella, nunca habían tenido nada oficial, nada de nada… pero el solo pensar que Misty podía estar con alguien le causaba… ¿Celos?

"_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La incondicional, la que no espera nada_

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La que no súper amar, no sé por qué…"_

Pero no la supo amar… y lo más probable es que ahora la había perdido… para siempre. Por idiota…

¿La habría perdido? ¿Entonces la amaba? Bueno, amar era una declaración muy acelerada… pero negar lo que estaba sintiendo, el deseo y las ansias por tener a la pelirroja ahí, ahora mismo, era absurdo.

"_Tú, intensamente tú_

_Soledad, cariño yo que sé_

_Tú, mis horas bajas tú_

_Un cuerpo de mujer, un par de rosas blancas…"_

Mmm, rosas blancas. Buena propuesta. Ash se mentalizó en comprar rosas blancas y apenas pudiera, ir a ciudad Celeste. Necesitaba ver a Misty… y quien sabe, usar la misma técnica de Brock y citar al cantante…

Dawn cambió la canción mientras agregaba.

- ¡Miren ya estamos llegando!

Ash sintió un revuelco en el estómago. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Dawn, ¿Podemos cambiar la música?

- Solo una más – rogó la joven - quiero escuchar _Tengo todo excepto a ti_ – luego miró a Ash seductoramente, pero éste estaba pegado en la ventana. La joven bufó derrotada, intentar tener algo con Ash era un caso perdido y al parecer solo podría conformarse con el beso que le había robado meses atrás en Pueblo Paleta.

.

.

Ash corrió a su casa, en el jardín pudo ver a su madre, quién corría de lado a lado organizando los últimos detalles para la cena que le tenía preparada y por unos de los ventanales a Misty conversando animadamente con Tracey. Sin poder controlarlo le hirvió la sangre, sin duda eran celos…

Saludó a su madre y apenas pudo se escapó a hurtadillas al salón donde estaban sus amigos.

- En serio Tracey, eres un gran chico. Dulce, inteligente y bastante guapo – Misty alagaba al joven en sobremanera. ¿Le estaba coqueteando?

- ¿Ocupados? – preguntó el pelinegro, sin poder ocultar su molestia.

- ¡Ash! – gritó Misty abrazando a su amigo de aventuras, el olor a limón que irradiaba la pelirroja provocó que Ash olvidara cualquier resentimiento, se sentía demasiado a gusto teniendo a la joven entre sus brazos - ¡Por fin estás aquí! Te extrañamos mucho amigo, ¿Verdad Tray?

¿Tray? ¿Desde cuándo Misty lo llamaba Tray?

- Muchas felicidades Ash, no nos perdimos la final por televisión.

- ¿Me vieron?

- ¡Claro! – respondió el joven.

Ash los observó curioso, la joven vestía un vestido amarillo, algo ajustado. Pero que la hacía ver realmente atractiva. ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? ¿O acaso el nunca había notado lo hermosa que era?

- ¡Misty! ¡Tracey! – gritó Brock a espalda del pelinegro. Abrazando a sus amigos.

- Ash por favor, cámbiate pronto que los invitados no tardan en llegar – Pidió Delia al recién llegado.

Y no tardaron en llegar.

Cuando Ash salió de su habitación, su casa estaba repleta de gente. _Demasiada_ gente.

Y ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole a alguien que no era él, porque a estas alturas estaba convencido…

"_Se ve que no te voy, se ve que no me vas_

_Se ve que en realidad solo me quieres_

_Como a un amigo más, como algo de siempre…"_

El pelinegro maldijo internamente a su amiga por hacerlo escuchar esa clase de música, ya que ahora no podía evitar que la última canción que habían oído resonara en su cabeza.

"…_Ya ves, me equivoqué, creí que era feliz_

_Pensaba que yo lo tenía todo_

_Tantos amigos, caprichos, amores locos…"_

Y ahí estaba él, rodeado de gente, que lo admiraba, lo felicitaba y tal vez hasta envidia. Porque Ash Ketchum por fin lo había conseguido, tenía lo que siempre había soñado… y debía ser feliz por eso. Pero le faltaba… algo para que su felicidad sea completa.

"…_Tengo todo excepto a ti y el calor de tu piel_

_Bella como el sol de abril_

_Que absurdo el día en que soñé que eras para mi…"_

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, Ash no podía dejar de oír la canción en su mente. Cada cosa tenía sentido: Sus éxitos, la alegría. Y la lejanía de Misty, lo que más le dolía. ¿Realmente se había enamorado de ella?

"…_Tengo todo excepto a ti y la humedad de tu cuerpo_

_Tú me has hecho por que sí. Seguir las huellas de tu olor_

_Loco por tu amor"_

Al parecer sí, al parecer se había enamorado tan lentamente que no se había dado cuenta en que momento comenzó a quererla con tanta necesidad.

Y ella, ajena a todo sentimiento, solo le había entregado unas cuantas miradas cordiales, una sonrisa amistosa… ofreciéndole eso, nada más que amistad.

"…_Se ve que no te voy, se ve que no me vas_

_Pues tengo todo menos tu mirada_

_Y sin tus ojos, mis ojos ya no ven nada…"_

Pero para Ash eso no era suficiente, él quería más. La quería para él, para siempre como meses atrás cuando la besaba y sentía como la joven se derretía en sus brazos.

Pero no la había sabido amar, y fue absurdo pensar que ella fuera para él después de tanto tiempo.

"_Me sobra juventud, me muero por vivir_

_Pero me faltas tú…"_

Y por todos los pokémon del mundo… nunca le había hecho tanta falta.

¡Maldito Luis Miguel y sus canciones con tanto sentido!

Ash caminó hacia el jardín con la esperanza de pensar un rato, tal vez el aire lo ayudara a despejarse – y a que las ganas de estrangular a Tracey con sus propias manos desaparecieran paulatinamente - si al fin y al cabo el único culpable en esta dolorosa situación era él.

El joven logró hacerse paso al exterior, logrando que nadie lo viera salir… o al menos casi nadie. Porque una sombra femenina caminaba a sus espaldas con delicadeza intentando alcanzarlo lo antes posible…

.

_Wow, con dos canciones pensé que saldría un capítulo extra largo, pero me equivoqué._

_Ya ven que Luis Miguel hizo de las suyas! Personalmente no soy gran fan de él, pero tengo una prima que lo ama, por lo que me sé varias canciones y creo que estas calzaban a la perfección!_

_En fin espero que les haya gustado._

_Saludos a todos! :) y bueno, esto continúa en un próximo capítulo dónde sabremos quién era la misteriosa sombra. ¿Sería Dawn? ¿Misty? ¿Delia? ¿O una desconocida? Hagan sus apuestas!_


	3. Me cuesta tanto

_Holaaa estoy llena de pruebas y exámenes pero TENIA que hacer un tiempo para este capítulo. _

_Espero que les guste ^^_

ME CUESTA TANTO

.

"_Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo_

_con tendencia a quedarse calvo_

_de tanto recordar_

_y ese algo que soy yo mismo_

_es un cuadro de bifrontismo_

_que solo da una faz"_

- ¿Qué demonios estás cantando Daisy? – Misty había perdido la paciencia por completo, no es que haya sido muy difícil en todo caso, pero la pronta llegada de Ash le traía los nervios de punta. Porque aunque la pelirroja lo había olvidado (claro que no) era la primera vez que lo veía después de tanto tiempo y temía por su autocontrol frente a él.

- Es una canción Misty. ¿Acaso no puedo cantar?

- ¿No se supone que estas deprimida? La gente deprimida no canta.

- ¿Quieres que llore por los rincones porque ya no estoy con _él_ verdad?

- No tendría sentido, teniendo encuentra que _tu_ terminaste con _él_. Y que _él _es el que está devastado.

- Fue lo mejor para los dos. Tracey necesita mayor seguridad en si mismo para estar con alguien como yo.

- De acuerdo – respondió la pelirroja sin mucho interés, la verdad es que el tema que en un principio había ayudado a obviar sus propios problemas amorosos, ahora estaba ahogándola.

- Pero lo extraño Misty…

La menor de las Waterflower se maldijo internamente por traer el tema a colación una vez más y con un ademán de manos se alejó del lugar.

Lamentablemente podía seguir oyendo a Daisy cantando esa canción, como si la estuviera siguiendo, un momento…

- ¿Estás siguiéndome? – Dijo Misty, deteniéndose de pronto y chocando con Daisy.

- Eh, yo… claro que no – respondió la rubia, para luego agregar – la verdad Misty, necesito que me ayudes. Dile que quiero volver con él, pero no le digas que yo te he dicho.

- Daisy… ¿Estás segura que eres la hermana mayor? – preguntó la pelirroja con sarcasmo.

- Por favor Misty, es tu amigo, te escuchará.

- Lo único que hace cuando me ve es llorar y suspirar como condenado.

- Por eso, dile… ¿Lo verás mañana verdad?

- Sí, bien. Le diré, pero deja de cantar, al menos cerca mio. Tenemos un enorme gimnasio y no es necesario que algún ser vivo oiga tus lamentos.

- Gracias hermanita.

.

Y ahí estaba Misty, en casa de Ash, sentada en un sofá con un ajustado vestido amarillo que tardo tanto en elegir, intentado subir el ánimo a un deprimido Tracey.

- Nunca más estaré con alguien, no merezco amar.

- Tracey, deja el melodrama – respondió Misty cortante.

- Pero Misty, tu hermana era perfecta para mí, aunque claro obviamente yo no era bueno para ella.

- Tracey si tan solo te valoraras un poco más tal vez tendrías una nueva oportunidad con Daisy, es solo que… no le gustan los chicos tan inseguros…

- ¿Tu crees que fue eso, tu crees que aún me quiera?

- En serio Tracey, eres un gran chico. Dulce, inteligente y bastante guapo – dijo Misty con una sonrisa a su amigo.

De acuerdo, quizás ese par podría volver y dejarían de fastidiarla con mensajes absurdos y depresiones sobreactuadas – pensó la joven.

- ¿Ocupados?

La voz de Ash sin duda la sacó de sus pensamientos. No lo esperaban tan pronto.

- ¡Ash! – gritó Misty abrazando a su amigo de aventuras, estaba mas alto y…guapo, Misty se estremeció al ser tan bien recibida entre sus brazos por lo que recordó a la nueva Misty y alejándose de él agregó - ¡Por fin estás aquí! Te extrañamos mucho amigo, ¿Verdad Tray?

- Muchas felicidades Ash, no nos perdimos la final por televisión – dijo Tracey con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me vieron? – preguntó el joven con un brillo en los ojos, mirando a Misty.

- ¡Claro! – respondió Tracey.

Luego de un breve rencuentro, Ash subió al segundo piso y Misty decidió ayudar a Delia con los últimos preparativos. Sin darse cuenta, Misty comenzó a tararear la canción que su hermana le había cantado ayer.

"_La cara vista es un anuncio designal_

_la cara oculta es la resulta_

_de mi idea genial de echarte_

me cuesta tanto olvidarte

_me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_me cuesta tanto…"_

- Genial – dijo Misty al analizar la última frase de la canción – Eso atenta contra la nueva Misty. No dejaré que Daisy vuelva a cantar cerca mio.

El encontrarse con viejos amigos de viajes, viejos retadores sin duda logró Misty dejara de preocuparse, de hecho había momentos en que ni siquiera recordaba a Ash… aunque eran bastante breves.

- Te has rencontrado con mucha gente – le dijo Tracey con una sonrisa.

- Si, hay mucha gente que no veía hace tiempo. Han cambiado.

- Todos lo hacemos – respondió Tracey, como si intentará darle otra intención a sus palabras.

- Supongo – dijo Misty levantando los hombros, aunque luego pensó - ¿Se referiría a Ash? ¿Habrían hablado algo? – La pelirroja estaba al tanto que sus amigos sabían sus sentimientos por Ash, aunque ella nunca se los hubiese confirmado ni tuviera intenciones de hacerlo, por lo que no veía otra explicación a las palabras de su amigo.

Durante la noche, cruzó algunas miradas con Ash y sorprendentemente cada vez que le miraba éste estaba observándola.

- Misty, ¿Puedes ayudarme un segundo en la cocina? – pregunto Delia a la joven.

- Claro – respondió con una sonrisa entrando a la cocina, repleta de comida. Mr. Mine hacia lo suyo, pero faltaban manos.

Misty comenzó a organizar los canapés que Mr. Mine iba preparando e inconscientemente continúo con la canción.

"_Olvidar quince mil encantos es_

_mucha sensatez_

_y no sé si seré sensato_

_lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato_

_hacer las cosas sin querer"_

- Oh, esa canción es muy bonita, pero muy triste – dijo Delia con una mirada suspicaz - ¿Te recuerda a alguien?

- A Daisy – respondió Misty con rapidez, sabía que el sonrojo la había delatado, sin embargo continuó con su absurda explicación – la ha cantado desde que terminó con Tracey y la tengo pegada. Misty levantó la cabeza, se puso una mano en la frente y cerró lo ojos. Esa canción no le estaba haciendo bien.

Y como si un imán la llamara miró por la ventana de la cocina que daba hacia el jardín. En ella un cabizbajo Ash caminaba a paso lento y joven se preocupó. El Ash que ella recordaba habría disfrutado ser el centro de atención, no estaría en el jardín, lejos de todos, y triste… menos después de convertirse en campeón de la liga. Algo debía ir mal, por mucho que cambie la gente… Ash no podía cambiar tanto.

Misty dejó las cosas a medias y camino a la puerta que daba hacia el jardín ante la atenta mirada de Delia. Si Ash necesitaba a un amigo, ella bien podría serlo. Pues, eso eran… y las cosas estaban funcionando bien así.

Cuando la joven estaba pronta a llegar, Ash levantó la vista y sonrió vacíamente, abrazó a la joven y le susurró algo al oído que Misty no pudo descifrar.

Dawn se le había adelantado, otra vez.

Y otra vez había sentido el "crack" de un corazón trizado.

¿Dónde quedó la nueva Misty?

Al parecer había salido huyendo apenas había oído que Ash Ketchum estaba de vuelta.

Misty desvió su camino antes de que la pareja pudiera verla, y se secó una lágrima que caía arrebatadamente por su mejilla.

"Y aunque fui yo quien decidió

que ya no mas

y no me canse de jurarte

que no habrá segunda parte

me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto…"

Y costaba demasiado, Misty sintió por primera vez en la vida que su hermana Daisy no habla de ella misma, sino que aquella canción representaba todo lo que la pelirroja sentía, porque aunque lo había intentado, todo parecía augurar que las cosas no serían sencillas…

.

Wow y seguimos avanzando en está historia, de la cual nunca pensé tener continuación, pero aquí vamos.

Espero que les guste


	4. Luz de día

**N/A:** _Hola a todos! Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo. Olvidé mencionarles que la canción anterior era del grupo Mecano – Me cuesta tanto olvidarte._

_Con respecto a los review debo decir gracias por sus comentarios, genial haber causado sentimientos encontrados ya que leí por ahí que les gustó mucho la canción y a otros no. Y bueno gracias por comentar de todas formas, agradezco la sinceridad en sus comentarios ya sea para alabar o para criticar mi trabajo, soy partidaria de las críticas constructivas, para mi son siempre bienvenidas._

_Ahora los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Ash enamorado? ¿Misty confundida?_

_¡Ya veremos que pasa!_

_Bueno personalmente les diré que AMO la letra, la melodía y la voz de Los enanitos verdes en esta canción. Me recuerda a un antiguo amor, me gusta tanto que la tengo como inspiración para otro fic, así que sin mas preámbulos los dejo con…_

**LUZ DE DÍA**

"_Misty miró a Ash por un segundo y se dio cuenta que nada más importaba, porque aunque intentara olvidarlo mil veces, mil y un veces volvería a amarlo._

_Él era la luz en su camino, él era una luz de día, Misty no había notado cuan necesario era hasta que llegaba la noche y le faltaba…"_

**.**

Dawn había luchado internamente por no dormirse, pero el cansancio la había vencido y rendida se retiró a su cama improvisada en la habitación de huéspedes.

Muchos de los invitados se habían ido hace horas y de la fiesta solo quedaban rastros.

Misty estaba ayudando a Delia en la cocina por lo que no notó cuando poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando. Aunque la joven había intentado huir cientos de veces al Centro pokémon, luego de ver a Ash con Dawn. Delia le pedía ayuda una y otra vez, como intentando detenerla en su casa por alguna razón.

- Gracias querida, no sé que habría hecho sin ti – dijo Delia descansando en una silla, mientras Mr. Mine la miraba enfadado – y sin ti Mr. Mine. Muchas gracias a ambos.

- No hay de que Sra. Ketchum – respondió la pelirroja algo cansada.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir – dijo la mujer de pronto, levantándose de un brinco sobresaltando a la muchacha.

- Eh b-bueno, buenas noches – Misty de despidió algo dudosa y volteó la vista hasta donde miraba la mujer. Ash se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Su camisa tenía los primeros botones desabrochados y su corbata estaba desatada a ambos lados de su cuello.

- Buenas noches Misty, buenas noches cielo – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa pícara – Vamos.

Misty sonrió incómoda, ahora entendía todo. La Sra. Ketchum la había entretenido toda la noche para que tuviera que hablar con Ash en algún momento.

- Hola - dijo Ash con desgano - ¿Y Tracey?

- No lo sé, supongo que duerme. Hace mucho que no lo veo – respondió Misty confundida – o tal vez está hablando con Daisy, espero que se arreglen de una vez, ya estoy harta de ser la mensajera entre esos dos.

Ash alzó las cejas sorprendido y no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota.

- ¿Tracey está con tu hermana?

- Si – respondió Misty como si fuera obvio – o no. No lo sé, ese par va y vuelve. ¿No te le dije?

- No – dijo Ash, y no pudo sonar resentido - ¿Recuerdas que nunca tenías tiempo para hablar conmigo?

- B-bueno Ash, soy una líder de gimnasio, no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos.

- Antes lo tenías…

- ¿Hacia donde quieres llegar con eso? - preguntó la joven con hostilidad, aunque estaba pronta de caer en los encantos del moreno no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

- Tú sabes donde quiero llegar.

- No, no lo sé. Nunca lo he sabido contigo.

- Eso lo hace más divertido – respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

- No, eso lo hace más doloroso – Misty se calló de pronto, su propias palabras la habían traicionado.

- Misty… - intentó decir el joven, quería expresarle lo que realmente le pasaba con ella, pero realmente eso no se le daba muy bien.

- No Ash – le cortó la pelirroja – no digas nada, más aún si no sabes que decir. Nunca has sabido que decir – La joven observó una botella de champagne que estaba sobre un estante y pensó en tomarla, pero eso implicaría estar con Ash mas tiempo del que podría resistir.

- ¿Me das champagne? – pidió Ash, como leyendo la mente de la chica.

Misty asintió y tomó la botella, la destapó sin percatarse que tras ella se encontraba una radio y había pasado a llevar el botón de encendido.

_- …porque muchas veces se necesita que el tiempo pase para notar cuanto puedes necesitar a una persona, extrañar sus besos, sus caricias, sus sonrisas. Porque al oír esa descripción solo puedes pensar en una persona. Para todos los enamorados esta hermosa canción_ - dijo el locutor de radio, causando un escalofrío en ambos jóvenes.

"_Destapa el champagne_

_apaga las luces_

_dejemos las velas encendidas_

_y afueras las heridas…"_

Ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar mirarse y sonreír. Si el destino existía, tal vez en ese momento les estaba echando una mano.

"_Ya no pienses más_

_en nuestro pasado_

_hagamos que choquen nuestras copas_

_por habernos encontrado"_

Ash sonrió y acercó su copa a la de Misty. Incitándola a celebrar un "salud". Misty accedió de mala manera.

"_Y porque puedo mirar el cielo_

_besar tus manos, sentir tu cuerpo_

_decir tu nombre_

_y las caricias serán la briza_

_que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor_

_de nuestro amor…"_

- No puedo con esto Misty – dijo Ash de pronto sobresaltándola. La joven se encontraba tan ensimismada escuchando la letra de la canción que por un segundo se había olvidado de todo. Al ver que la pelirroja no respondió, el moreno se levantó y se acercó a ella, quien por inercia también se alzó de su silla – Misty…

- ¿Sí? – respondió la joven.

- Y-yo… - Ash sabía que no podía hablar, que cada vez que intentaba hilar una palabra las cosas no salían bien. Y ahora… ahora era aún peor, sin darse cuenta se había perdido en esos ojos verde azulados que brillaban al mirarlo, en esos ojos que extrañaba tanto y que hasta ahora se atrevía a reconocer cuanto - te extrañé demasiado.

Misty abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿No me dirás nada? – preguntó el moreno con un dejo de inmadurez en su voz.

- No sé que decirte – respondió Misty confundida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque seguramente a Dawn le has dicho lo mismo – Ouch, segunda vez traicionada por sus palabras.

- ¿Qué? – ahora era Ash el confundido.

- Te vi Ash, te vi aquella vez, besándote con ella en Pueblo Paleta, y te vi como la abrazabas hace un rato. Solo no entiendo por qué, por qué juegas así conmigo.

- Misty… - Ash abrazó a la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas, ahora que la pasaba por una cabeza de altura la veía tan frágil, niña, tan inocente y las ganas de protegerla de no causarle ningún daño aumentaron cuando vio que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla – Misty, con Dawn no tengo nada. Nunca lo he tenido.

- ¿Así como no lo tenías conmigo?

- ¿Eh? – Ash cerró los ojos y dejó que hablara su corazón, al fin y al cabo no podría causar tantos problemas como su bocota – Misty, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde la última vez que nos vimos. La única vez que Dawn y yo nos besamos fue porque ella se me lanzó. Te recuerdo en cada momento, eres tú la que esta en mi mente… y mi corazón.

"_Puedo ser luz de noche_

_ser luz de día_

_frenar el mundo_

_por un segundo_

_y las caricias serán la briza_

_que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor_

_de nuestro amor…."_

Misty miró a Ash por un segundo y se dio cuenta que nada más importaba, porque aunque intentara olvidarlo mil veces, mil y un veces volvería a amarlo.

Él era la luz en su camino, él era una luz de día, Misty no había notado cuan necesario era hasta que llegaba la noche y le faltaba…

"_El tiempo dejó_

_Su huella imborrable_

_Y aunque nuestras vidas son distintas_

_Esta noche todo vale"_

- Ash yo… - intentó decir la joven, pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, el moreno la había callado con un beso en los labios.

"_Tu piel y mi piel_

_ves que se reconocen_

_es la memoria que hay_

_en nuestros corazones"_

- Misty – dijo Ash, aún sin separarse de la joven – me enamoré de ti. No sé cómo ni cuando, solo sé que lo que siento es de verdad... – agregó, limpiando con un beso cada lágrima que la joven había derramado.

"_Porque puedo mirar el cielo_

_Besar tus manos_

_Sentir tu cuerpo_

_Decir tu nombre_

_Y las caricias serán la briza_

_Que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor_

_De nuestro amor…"_

Misty por su parte solo sonrió y besó al joven en los labios – Eso me basta – le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

"_Puedo ser luz de noche_

_ser luz de día_

_frenar el mundo_

_por un segundo_

_y que me digas_

_cuanto querías_

_que esto pasara una vez mas_

_y otra vez más._

_Porque puedo ser luz de noche_

_ser luz de día_

_frenar el mundo_

_por un segundo_

_y que me digas_

_cuanto querías_

_que esto pasara una vez mas_

_y otra vez mas _

_sin tu amor no sé vivir_

_porque sin tu amor yo me voy a morir de pena…"_

El encantó se pinchó como un globo cuando la canción terminó y dio paso a una más movida.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Ash con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ni lo pienses Ash Ketchum. ¿Podrías invitarme a comer primero no crees?

- Bueno, es preferible eso a que tu me cocines algo – dijo el moreno con sorna, pero antes de que la joven lo golpeara fuertemente la abrazó contra tu pecho.

- Ash, no puedo respirar.

- L-lo siento, pero me quedaría contigo así… para siempre.

- ¿Qué bicho te pico? – tanto romanticismo por parte del moreno no le cuadraba… aunque le encantaba en sobremanera.

- Bueno, le llaman amor ¿Lo has oído?

- Sí, creo que también me ha picado. ¿Hay alguna cura? – respondió la pelirroja siguiéndole el juego.

- Afortunadamente no - dijo Ash ahogándolo en un bostezo.

- Será mejor que vayas a dormir, haz tenido un día duro.

- Sí, ¿Vienes conmigo? – al ver el rostro de Misty agregó – tranquila no te haré nada – para luego susurrar – que no quieras…

- ¡Te oí Ash Ketchum!

.

_Como que ya basta de hacerlos sufrir ¿Verdad? Bueno sin duda lo melosamente cursi y romántico se me da mejor que el drama. En fin espero que les guste. Además les contaré que este fic solo tendrá una o dos canciones más ya que el felices para siempre está cerca._

_Gracias a todos quienes han leído y quienes han comentado esta historia, en especial a Angelical Master Aqua que maratónicamente ha actualizado todas sus historias (yo quiero saber cómo!) y de paso de ha hecho muy feliz leyendo jeje._

_Un Abrazo._

_HaleyPolaris._


	5. Hay amores

**N/A:**_ Hola a todos!_

_Nos acercamos al final. Penúltima canción chicos. Desde ya gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia que pasó de tener un solo capítulo a tener 6._

_._

_De paso promociono mi nuevo crossover de Pokémon/Digimon. **Más que amigos**. Historia que pueden encontrar en mi perfil._

_._

_._

_Retomando a la historia, la canción seleccionada para este capítulo es una de mis preferidas de Shakira. Espero les guste._

_._

**HAY AMORES**

Las cosas habían resultado bien.

Misty sonrió.

Las cosas habían resultado más que bien.

La pelirroja observó la fotografía que tenía en su velador, en ella, Ash y Misty estaban abrazados y sonrientes. Sus ojos verde azulados brillaban con la misma intensidad que lo hacían desde hace 4 años – el mismo tiempo que llevaba como pareja de Ash.

A pesar de pasar por muchas dificultades lo estaban logrando.

Es verdad que en el proceso ambos tuvieron que poner más de su parte de lo que cualquiera habría querido, pero era un esfuerzo que sin duda valía la pena.

Los últimos dos años, Ash los había pasado en la tierra que le había dado el título de Maestro Pokémon viajando de vez en cuando a Celeste para estar con su novia, y Misty continuaba en su gimnasio, visitándolo cada vez que el tiempo se lo permitía.

- ¡Misty baja de una vez! – dijo Daisy pinchando su burbuja de felicidad. Su hermana mayor estaba visitando a la joven líder de gimnasio por una pequeña temporada.

- ¡Ya voy! – gritó la joven poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Tienes un retador! Yo de ti no lo haría esperar.

- Bueno Misty, a seguir con tus labores de líder – se animó la muchacha.

Apenas había llegado al área de batallas quedó estática, Daisy la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa junto a alguien que la sorprendió.

- ¿Ash? – dijo confundida, no lo esperaba hasta dentro de unas semanas.

- Hola linda – dijo Ash con una sonrisa – he vuelto.

- ¿Has vuelto? – repitió la joven algo embobada.

- Si, y te tengo una sorpresa. No me iré de Kanto otra vez.

- ¿En serio?

- Por todos los cielos, no se ven hace casi un mes o tal vez más y se ponen a conversar – interrumpió Daisy.

-¡Daisy! – gritaron ambos en son de reproche.

- Bien, los dejo solos. Son tal para cual ustedes dos, voy a estar con mi pequeña Narcissa – dijo la hermana mayor, refiriéndose a la pequeña hija que había tenido con Tracey meses atrás.

- Daisy – dijo Ash a la rubia, quien solo asintió.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Misty volteándose a ver a su hermana.

- Nada, tu solo disfruta hermanita – dijo la hermana mayor saliendo de ahí.

- ¿Ash? – preguntó Misty - ¿Qué…? – pero antes de terminar de hablar, el moreno la había atrapado en un beso.

- Daisy tiene razón – dijo el pelinegro sin soltar a su novia – no nos vemos hace un mes y estamos conversando. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo – agregó Ash, tomándola de la mano.

- De acuerdo – respondió la muchacha mientras seguía a su novio hacia el comedor.

El lugar estaba cubierto con pétalos de rosa color naranjo y amarillas, los colores favoritos de la joven. Además unas velas de los mismos tonos que estaban en lugares estratégicos decorando una romántica mesa, Misty miraba el lugar asombrada.

- Ash, ¿Tú hiciste esto?

- Sí bueno, Daisy me ayudó – rio el joven por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué significa?

- Te dije que disfrutes hermanita – dijo Daisy apareciendo de pronto, con dos copas de vino.

- G-gracias – respondió la pelinaranja.

- Sí que te esmeraste – dijo Ash – gracias cuñadita.

- Lo sé, la ocasión lo amerita.

- De acuerdo – dijo Misty aun confundida - ¿De qué me perdí?

- Misty, como te dije me han transferido para hacer mis deberes de Maestro Pokémon, aquí. En la región.

- Eso es estupendo Ash – dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

- Y esa no es la única sorpresa – agregó el pelinegro – ahora Daisy.

La aludida no respondió, pero al cabo de unos minutos Misty comenzó a oír una canción. Una canción que era de sus preferidas…

"_Ay! Mi piel, que no haría yo por ti._

_por tenerte un segundo, alejados del mundo_

_y cerquita de mi"_

- ¡Ash! Amo esa canción.

- Lo sé – le dijo el joven sonriente – y yo amo verte sonreír.

"_Ay! Mi piel, como el río Magdalena_

_que se funde en la arena del mar_

_quiero fundirme yo en ti…"_

- Misty – dijo Ash adquiriendo un tono serio – con esta canción de fondo. Yo…

- ¿Tú?

- Te amo Misty, y estos años contigo, como mi novia han sido fabulosos.

- Yo también te amo Ash – contestó la joven.

- Sé que no ha sido fácil. La distancia, nuestras responsabilidades. Pero ahora todo será diferente.

- Claro, estaremos más cerca.

- Sí – dijo Ash – más de lo que crees.

- ¿Eh?

"_Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los años_

_como el vino que mejora con los años,_

_así crece lo que siento yo por ti…"_

- Señorita Waterflower – dijo Ash buscando en su bolsillo una cajita – ¿Me harías el honor, de convertirte en la señora Ketchum? – el pelinegro finalizó su frase sin mayores rodeos, abriendo la cajita, en su interior relucía un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante azul sobre él.

- Ash… - susurró la líder de gimnasio sorprendida.

- ¿Y bien? - le apresuró el pelinegro impaciente.

"_Hay amores que se esperan al invierno y florecen_

_y en las noches de otoño reverdecen_

_tal como el amor que siento yo por ti…"_

- ¡Por supuesto que si! Te amo con mi vida – respondió la joven lanzándose sobre su ahora, prometido.

- Tanto como te amo yo – respondió Ash, tomando la mano de su prometida y poniendo el anillo en uno de sus dedos.

- Es… es hermoso – dijo al joven apreciando la joya.

- Me alegro que te gustara… me esmeré encontrar uno especial para ti.

- Gracias – fue lo único que la joven pudo decir.

"_Ay! Mi piel, no te olvides mar_

_que en las noches me ha visto llorar_

_tantos recuerdos de ti_

_Ay! Mi piel, no te olvides del día_

_que separó tu vida,_

_de la pobre vida, que me tocó vivir…"_

- Sé que este tiempo no ha sido sencillo, pero cada día que pasé lejos de ti me hizo valorar cuanto te necesito a mi lado – dijo Misty.

- Nada nos separará ahora, ni las distancias, ni nuestros sueños, ni nuestras responsabilidades. Podemos ser felices Misty.

- Lo sé, Ash.

- Por nosotros – dijo el joven tomando una copa de vino.

- Por nuestro futuro – respondió la joven haciendo chocar su copa.

- ¡Sí! – gritó Daisy en la otra habitación causando una carcajada en ambos jóvenes.

.

.

.

_Meses después…_

Todos lucían su mejor tenida, y las mejores de las sonrisas al ser testigos de un evento que habían esperado por tantos años…

- Yo, Ash Ketchum, te tomo a ti Misty, para amarte y respetarte, en salud y enfermedad. Porque has sido la mujer que me complementa, has estado en mis momentos de gloria y de fracaso y porque sin ti no sería ni la mitad de lo que soy hoy – dijo el joven tomando la delicada mano de su prometida y poniendo en él, un pequeño anillo de oro - Te amo Misty Ketchum – finalizó, logrando que la joven se emocionara enormemente con sus palabras.

- Yo Misty, te tomo a ti Ash, para amarte y respetarte, en salud y enfermedad… hasta el último día de mi vida, porque cada día mi amor crece más por ti, porque te admiro como persona, eres mi otra mitad y logras ver en el carácter de esta mujer lo que no muchos ven – dijo la joven, tomando la mano de su prometido y poniendo en él, la alianza que lo indicaba como su esposo - Te amo.

"_Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los años_

_como el vino que mejora con los años_

_así crece lo que siento yo por ti…"_

- ¿En que piensas? – preguntó Misty, quitando a Ash de sus pensamientos, ambos bailaban el vals de novios ante la atenta mirada de sus seres queridos.

- Mi sueño era ser un Maestro Pokémon – comenzó Ash.

- Lo sé… - le cortó Misty

- Y no fui ni la mitad de feliz que soy ahora.

- Creo que es lo más romántico que me has dicho alguna vez.

- Lo tomaré como un "gracias" – respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

- La mejor respuesta que puedo darte es esta – dijo la pelirroja tomando el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y besándolo suavemente en los labios.

"_Hay amores que se parece que se acaban y florecen_

_y en las noches del otoño reverdecen_

_tal como el amor que siento yo por ti_

_yo por ti… por ti… como el amor que siento yo por ti…"_

_._

_._

_No es un capítulo muy largo, pero escribir más me hacia sentir redundante en el mismo tema._

_Les contaré que el próximo – y último - capítulo ya está pensado. Así que espero publicarlo pronto. Ya que, ESTOY DE VACACIONES! No puedo creerlo, y aunque sea solo un mes, y en marzo ya regrese a clases soy igual de feliz._

_Saludos a todos._

_**H**aley**P**olaris._


	6. Vientre de cuna

**N/A:**_ ¡Último capítulo señores! No me aguanté y como tenía la idea en mente tuve que subirlo lo más rápido que pude._

_Si pensaban que con el matrimonio terminaría este fic, estaban equivocados, estoy segura que con el título tendrán una día de lo que se trata, la canción es un tema de Ricardo Arjona._

_Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos y siguieron esta historia desde un principio, este capítulo es para ustedes._

_._

**VIENTRE DE CUNA**

Ser un Maestro Pokémon no era sencillo, pero era una de las mejores cosas en su vida, claro luego de estar casado con Misty… Aunque discutieran, se amaban por igual.

- ¡Ash! Me alegro que hicieras la cena, pero eso significa que también tienes ordenar el desastre que dejas.

- Aha – respondió el moreno sin levantarse del sofá.

- ¡Ash! ¡Debes ordenarlo!

- Misty tranquila, lo haré, solo espera un momento – el pelinegro miraba la televisión con _demasiado _interés.

- Es en serio Ketchum.

- Oh oh – la voz de Ash sonaba preocupada, cuando su pelirroja esposa lo llamaba por el apellido era de temer - Descuida cielo lo arreglo en un momento – respondió el pelinegro levantándose rápidamente del sofá con dirección a la cocina.

"_Me gusta verte hablar de la cocina_

_con la seriedad que Gorvachov aborda el tema_

_de la caída de su cortina…"_

Mientras el joven ordenaba el desastre que había dejado, su esposa lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Ash?

- ¿Sí? – preguntó el Maestro Pokémon distraído.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu pantalón?

- Oh, Bulbasaur y sus hojas navaja – respondió, mientras echaba un vistazo a su pierna derecha.

- Quítatelo.

- ¿Qué? – Ash volteó a verla. Misty estaba sentada en la mesa con hilo y aguja en su mano.

- Que te lo quites, lo coseré.

El pelinegro obedeció y continuó con su labor de limpia-cocinas, para luego regalarse un rato observando a su esposa. La forma en la que con delicadeza se preocupaba de arreglar el pantalón de un despistado Maestro Pokémon.

"_Me gusta verte remendar mi pantalón_

_que hubiese ido a parar a la basura_

_si hubiese sido otra la situación…"_

Sí, habían tendido momentos agridulces durante sus dos años de matrimonio, el peor sin duda había sido el viaje de Ash por Sinnoh durante tres meses.

Pero cuando el ya no tan joven esperó ver una lágrima en su esposa ella solo dijo con sinceridad.

- Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, esperándote como toda la vida lo he hecho.

Y aquella sonrisa, en aquellos labios le hizo ver una vez más que no estaba equivocado en amarla.

"_Me gusta verte sonreír, cuando lo normal era llorar…"_

Tres meses no tardarían en llegar…

.

Cuando Ash regresó, encontró a su esposa en el gimnasio dándoles la cena a sus pokémon.

Como amaba decir que esa mujer, fuerte y hermosa era _su_ esposa.

"_Me has gustado siempre y hoy me gustas mucho más…"_

Sin una sola palabra mas que un - te amo - entre sus labios, Ash besó a Misty con pasión y deseo…

"_Porque sin aludir a la fortuna_

_aquella noche de luna tu vientre se hizo cuna_

_trayendo el fruto de algo mutuo…"_

- ¿Vómitos? ¿Mareos? ¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo Daisy con una mano en la cintura, mientras observaba como su pequeña hija jugueteaba a la orilla de la piscina.

- ¿Lo es? – preguntó Ash, llevándose una mano tras de su cabeza.

- Por todos los cielos ¿Cuántos años tienes, 8?

- Muy graciosa Daisy, ¿Me dirás que le pasa?

- Está embarazada por supuesto – respondió la rubia con seguridad.

Misty que en esos momentos salía del baño, solo escuchó la última parte.

- ¿Qué? – dijo la pelirroja con sorpresa.

- Que lo más probable es que estés embarazada querida. Vaya ustedes si que no pierden su tiempo. ¿Hace cuanto volviste de Sinnoh?

- No lo sé, ¿3 semanas?

- Sí, tiene sentido – dijo la mujer pensativa.

- ¿Entonces, e-estoy…? – Misty no pudo terminar la frase, estaba aterrada.

- Mira, no estoy segura… bueno sí. Pero es mejor ir a un médico.

"_Y es que es tan sagrada tu labor_

_que pariendo con dolor materializas el amor_

_volviendo humano el sentimiento…"_

- ¿Misty? ¡Misty! – le gritó Ash con nerviosismo, habían pasado cinco minutos enteros de haberse enterado que serían padres y la pelirroja aun no reaccionada.

- E-estoy… embarazada. V-voy a ser mamá – dijo la joven en susurro.

- Si mi amor. Seremos padres – dijo Ash con una sonrisa enorme besando a su esposa en los labios.

- Muchas felicidades – dijo el médico a ambos.

.

.

- Pañales –decía Ash metiéndolos en el carro – un biberón.

- Ash – le respondió la mujer con tranquilidad.

- Si, pondré otro paquete – dijo Ash con nerviosismo.

- ¡Ash! – dijo Misty nuevamente.

- ¿Sí?

- Durante los últimos seis meses has comprado pañales cada vez que estamos en el supermercado.

- ¿Sí? – repitió.

- Sí amor, ¿Te parece si esta vez solo compramos un sonajero? – preguntó Misty con una sonrisa.

- Me parece – respondió el hombre con una guiño.

"_Me gusta verte en el supermercado_

_escoger los abarrotes_

_según la economía nos haya tratado…"_

- ¿Misty? ¿Estás lista?

- ¿Lista? Ash todo me queda horrendo, me he convertido en un horrible snorlax.

- No seas boba – dijo Ash, el pelinegro descansaba en su cama, mientras la líder de gimnasio se preparaba para ir al cumpleaños de Brock.

- No hablas en serio, solo mírame – se quejó la muchacha saliendo del baño.

Ash la miró maravillado, Misty usaba un vestido suelto que su hermana Daisy le había regalado…

- Te ves perfecta.

"_Me gusta ver tu abdomen de perfil_

_que viene a recordarme_

_que de una nueva vida seré yo el albañil…"_

- Está bien – dijo Misty resignada, caminando hacia la salida – vamos. ¡Ashú!

- Salud linda - respondió Ash con una sonrisa llevando el abrigo de la pelirroja.

"_Me gusta ver ese swing que has adoptado al caminar_

_y es que me gustas toda, incluso verte estornudar…"_

- Estoy rendida, se me hincharon los pies y creo que quiero orinar otra vez – se quejó la pelirroja por enésima vez, mientras llegaban a su casa.

- Tranquila, ya llegamos – dijo Ash abriendo la puerta.

"_Porque sin aludir a la fortuna_

_aquella noche de luna tu vientre se hizo cuna_

_trayendo el fruto de algo mutuo…"_

- ¿Ash? – el rostró de Misty era de espanto, hacía solo pocos minutos que había ingresado al baño, mientras que el moreno se preparaba un vaso de leche.

- ¡Estoy en la cocina!

- ¡Ash! – gritó mas fuerte la pelirroja.

-¡Estoy en la cocina! – repitió el moreno.

- ¡Ash Ketchum ven acá! – gritó más fuerte y con algo de dolor.

- Mis… ty – dijo Ash al ver a su esposa con el vestido empapado.

- Llego el momento – indicó Misty asustada.

"_Y es que es tan sagrada tu labor_

_que pariendo con dolor materializas el amor_

_volviendo humano el sentimiento…"_

- ¡Ash Ketchum esto es todo tu culpa! –se quejó la pelirroja. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, y la camisa del hospital la tenía pegada a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa? No oí tus quejas hace nueve meses atrás – le respondió el moreno mientras tomaba su mano – bueno… si las oí, pero no precisamente para que parara.

- ¡Ya cállate! – le gritó la joven, quintando un cabello de su rostro.

- Por favor Misty concéntrate – dijo el médico, frente a los futuros padres – y tu Ash deja de discutir. ¡Está en trabajo de parto!

- ¡Como quiere que me concentre si esto me duele! – lloró nuevamente.

- Tranquila linda, yo estoy contigo – le dijo Ash dándole un beso en la frente.

- Vamos Misty, respira, respira… ¡ahora, puja!

- De acuerdo… - expresó Ash adquiriendo un tono pálido, al oír los llantos de un bebé y luego verlo todo empapado de placenta, sangre y sepa Dios que más agregó – Bien hecho linda… ahora yo, yo… - pero antes de terminar la frase estaba en el suelo, desmayado.

"_Me gusta verte en el supermercado y tu swing al caminar_

_y tantas otras cosas…"_

- ¿Ash? Despierta, vamos no seas exagerado – dijo la voz de una mujer con suavidad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Mamá? – Ash abrió los ojos algo mareado, se encontraba en la sala de espera - ¿Misty? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Y el bebé?

- Entra a verla – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Ash ingresó a la habitación con nerviosismo, en la cama se encontraba Misty dormida, sus cabellos color fuego hacían un perfecto contraste con las sabanas blancas. Y aun lado una pequeña cuna. Ash caminó con cuidado y observó al pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente, tenía un gorrito de bebé pero Ash pudo notar algunos pequeños mechones color negro.

- Hola pequeño, soy tu papá. Lamento haberme desmayado, prometo que nunca más me perderé una parte de tu vida.

Como si el pequeño lo hubiese oído abrió sus enormes ojos color verde azulados.

Era la mezcla perfecta de los dos.

Misty por su parte, despertó al oír las palabras de Ash.

- ¿Cómo está? – dijo Misty en susurro.

- Con unos ojos verde azulados como la madre – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

- Tiene tu cabello.

- Lo noté - dijo Ash sonriente - Misty, gracias por esto, me has convertido en padre y no podría ser mas feliz.

- Míranos Ash. Somos padres.

- Lo somos. Y te amo por eso, eres fantástica.

- Tu también – dijo la joven sonriente – aunque te hayas desmayado

- Yo bueno, lo siento – respondió el pelinegro poniendo sus manos tras la cabeza.

- Quiero ver a mi bebé – demandó la pelirroja.

- ¿Puedo tomarlo? – preguntó Ash asustado, nunca había tomado a un bebe tan pequeño.

- Claro amor, solo levántalo con cuidado de la cuna.

Ash hizo lo que la pelirroja le había pedido y se lo pasó.

La imagen era perfecta.

Al parecer convertirse en maestro Pokemon se había convertido en la tercera cosa más feliz de su vida…

"_Pero mas me gustaras…_

_cuando alguien te llame mamá."_

… hasta el momento.

**F I N**


End file.
